


Himself, In Control

by BloodyFreakingBrilliant



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Gen, Simon gets his magic bac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyFreakingBrilliant/pseuds/BloodyFreakingBrilliant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bothered by the ending to Carry Ones I felt Simon was being punished for things he could new control. In my mind, when Simon accepting the Humdrum as part of himself he should have been able to control and keep his powers while returning the magic he accidentally rippled from the world when he had his magical outbursts... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this poem, I just couldn't leave Simon to carry on without his magic and the first home he ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himself, In Control

He dreams of a door way  
radiating heat  
To the familiar Steady beat of a ball  
Bouncing  
As the voids fill with Magic  
He feels a stirring  
A calling  
He believes the magic is finally retuning  
Simon Snow was thrown away and never once did he let his power go astray  
For he did not know that the way  
He'd been treated all his life had created much strife  
All the hurt  
Fed his shadow self's need to see all magic burnt  
But in accepting the darkness  
The hurt  
The blame  
He was able to save magic  
And put the Mage to shame.  
Now  
He approaches the door  
Turns the knob  
And his magic is his once more.  
He knows who he is and there is nothing to fear  
No more Insidious Humdrum threatening to draw near  
The future is bright and clear  
With all the people he loves and holds dear  
He can control the anger, the hurt, the blame  
All the confusion he was once unable to claim  
Knowing himself let's him control the flame of  
His magic  
And for once and for all  
Simon can be himself, in control.


End file.
